


Kiss

by lycancub



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Mike share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Bobby sat in his dark apartment. He needed to be alone. Sighing, he shifted on the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to relax. A knock on the door echoed through the apartment. Not wanting to see anyone, Bobby stayed on the floor. The knock became louder.

"Open up, Goren." He looked at the door, surprised by the voice.

"Bobby, please!" Bobby stood and walked out of his kitchen. He stared at the door before opening it.

"Mike?" He was still surprised even though he knew who it was.

The green-eyed detective smiled at him but Bobby could see the worry. Bobby moved to the side and let Mike pass.

"Eames said you didn't call her back or answer your phone," Mike said.

Bobby closed the door.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked turning around. He didn't expect the man to be there.

"Everyone was worried. You screamed at Ross and stormed out of the room. He said he was going to suspend you."

Bobby bowed his head and walked past Mike.

"Are you even paying attention?" Mike asked.

Bobby didn't answer and walked into the kitchen. Mike followed. "Come on, Goren."

Bobby looked down at the floor. "I sometimes wish Deakins was there," Bobby said, softly.

Mike nodded his head. "He rarely tried to shut you down."

Bobby sighed. "Mike, why are you here?"

Mike cleared his throat. "Well," he said before pausing.

Bobby smiled slightly amused. "Eames was worried, so I decided to check up on you," he said stuffing his hand in his pocket.

Bobby smiled and sat down on the floor of his kitchen. "I don't think I can handle Ross being there. I know what I'm doing. I'm not crazy."

Mike sat next to him. "Look Bobby, you're going to have to put up with Ross. You're also going to have to stand your ground too. I wouldn't call you crazy. More like brilliant or genius," he said with a bright smile.

Bobby looked down as his cheeks colored slightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you need to call Alex before she's the one who comes trying to break your door down," Mike said.

Bobby nodded. "Knowing Eames, she probably would."

Green eyes sparkled at the statement.

"Thanks for coming Mike," Bobby said as he stood.

Mike followed him to the door. "I needed to make sure you were alright," he said quietly.

Both detectives looked at each other awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine, Goren?" Mike asked.

Bobby nodded. "Goodnight, Mike," he said with a soft smile.

Mike quickly moved forward and gave Bobby a quick kiss on the lips before quickly leaving.

Bobby stood with the door opened stunned.

He didn't know how long he stood there with the door opened but he finally closed it with a smile.

 


End file.
